Emotions
by Charm420
Summary: My own little spin on how season 6 Episode 6 should have ended. Started this at 2:56 am so excuse any mistakes


My own little spin on how season 6 Episode 6 should have ended.

Bit of dribble drabble and excuse me for my writing. I haven't done it in a while and for that I apologise. Programming doesn't require sentence structure as much as you would think.

I own nothing. These characters belong to the good people at the BBC

"Even if he does think one kiss can change everything?" Lee said looking into her eyes.

"You still not having that then?" Lucy answered back hiding her disappointment.

"I don't know. Can it?" He swallowed.

"Not according to you"

"Maybe I was a bit hard. I don't mean during our kiss I mean with Scott. I don't mean scot made me hard." Lee shook his head to clear it. He stared back into Lucy's eyes

"Would be nice to do it again sometime…" Lee said, quieter this time.

"Do what?" Lucy replied. Eyes glimmering with hope.

"This…" as Lee leaned in and placed a kiss on Lucy's lips. Soft and quick, she barely noticed it. Lee leant back staring as her eye slowly opened, showing her confusion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Oh god what have I done. I've made a right twat of myself now haven't I? The lodger thinks he has a chance with his landlady, HA! The papers will have a laugh writing that won't they." Lee had stood up at this point and started pacing.

Lucy however was still on the sofa trying to understand what had happened. She was almost certain she had felt Lee's lips on her own but it was too quick she could barely tell. The only reason she knew for sure was the rant that was going on behind her. While Lee continued to rant Lucy got comfy in the corner of the sofa and just watched him smiling.

"People telling me to go for it and I finally do and what do I get? A look of confusion that you see on an old lady when you take her bingo card away. What is the matter with me. I can't be happy living here with you for a decent amount of rent –"

"You pay rent?" Lucy said trying to lighten the moment

"Yes I pay it. Not often mind you, but I still pay it when I have the money. I like to think my true way of paying you is by making sure your safe and keep bad men away from you." Lee said "Truth be told it's not an easy job, but I do it out of the goodness of my heart because – and yes you might have guessed it – I have feelings for you! Not just any kinds of feelings, oh no. These are the feelings that drive me WILD! Every time I see you looking at another man I could go and hit him on the head with the hardest thing I can find at the time and if that happens to be with another man then so bloody be it. It's the kind of feelings that make me want to get to know my dad - even though I know he is a toss pot - but it makes you feel good that we have a sort of relationship. Feelings that make me pace back and forth ranting and raving whilst you sit there…smiling?" Lee had finally turned to have a look at Lucy in the corner of the sofa just sitting there with her head tilted watching him and smiling.

"You finished?" Lucy asked. Not forceful, just a simple question. Lee nodded his head and she motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He did but very carefully.

"Are you gonna slap me if I get close?" Lee asked. Lucy just shook her head. "So what's going on then?"

"Lee. We all make mistakes. We all do things because we feel something we know we shouldn't but we just can't help it. And that okay, we are only human after all. Just close your eyes for a minute and take a deep breath." Lucy said soothingly.

"After that little lecture, I don't think I want to hear anymore. I'm going to bed" Lee answered back dejectedly.

"Lee please, for me?" Lucy begged. Lee sighed very heavily but rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest and his head telling him that he's ruined it. Buggered it all up and now there was nothing he could do. "Promise me you will keep your eyes shut, not matter what you hear?" he heard Lucy ask.

"Well I don't know it depends doesn't it. You're not going to castrate me for what I did to you are ya?" Lee said half joking half being serious.

"Just shut up and promise" Lucy said back sitting up so she was on her knee next to Lee. He just simply nodded his head, not wanting to know what was going to happen next. He anticipated a slap in the face or the balls for what he did. He took another deep breath and tried to relax like she had suggested.

Lucy looked at him and smiled. She took one of her leg and put it on the other side of Lee so she was straddling him and looked at his face. Lee's eyes shot open as soon as he felt her on top of him

"What do you think you're doing?" Lee looked at her, trying to figure out where she was going next.

"Like I said before" she whispered "Some people make mistakes. You kissed me and then some stupid human emotion told you to pull and away and panic. When really you should have just done this." With those last few words she closed the gap and kissed him. She could feel the look of confusion melt away on Lee's face and shortly after he participated in the kiss. After a few seconds Lee pulled away.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?"

"Simple. It's more fun that way." She smiled back at him.

"And why did you have to sit on me?" he questioned.

"Just in case you pussy footed out of it and tried to run away again. I needed a firm grip on you." Lucy simply stated.

"Hey. I don't run away from kisses. I grew up on a council estate" Lee answered back.

"No you- "but it was too late. Lee had already covered her mouth with his and didn't want to waste any more time talking. He was just finally glad to have what he has always wanted.

Well I hope you enjoyed that. It is now 3:24 am, I have to be up in 3 hours so good night world!


End file.
